Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 5x + 3$, $ JT = 3x + 9$, and $ CT = 36$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 3} + {3x + 9} = {36}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 12 = {36}$ Subtract $12$ from both sides: $ 8x = 24$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 3$ Substitute $3$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 3({3}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 9 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 18}$